Solving My Own Murder?
by SakuraTatsumi
Summary: It's already hard for Kudo Shinichi to solve a murder case, but it's more harder if it's solving his own… T for blood. ShinRan probably.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama-sama owns it.

**Summary:** It's already hard for Kudo Shinichi to solve a murder case, but it's more harder if it's solving his own…

**Author's Notes (AN):** Yeah! New fanfic! I dunno what's the genre. No specific pairings, maybe? Because I'm still confused… Shiho or Ran? Eheheheh~ So okay, start reading! Don't forget to review! REVIEW! (shouts in readers ears)

**Reader: **Shut up! I'm going to read.

**A:** Don't forget to review *grabs a plate

**R:** OMG okay.

**Chapter 1**

Shinichi sighed as he drank the iced coffee. Again… _Detective Killer!_ Was on the headline news. _This is the third time of the month. The killer is seeking detectives. We have Takashiha Sakae, Hajime Genta and Kuroki Mujikaji as victims. Police believe that it's a serial murderer going on because every murder there is a badge of 'C.G.' in every one of their pocket. Currently there is no suspect, so the police informs all detectives in Japan to be careful._

He suddenly felt his phone vibrated. He answered it. "Moshi moshi—" "Oh, hey, Kudo!" said a cheerful voice on the other place. "What is it, Hattori?" "Huh, yer teasing yer best friend? Just wanna check are you still alive or not." Heiji on Osaka said.

"Hey.. I hear trains on your background. Don't tell me you're going to Tokyo. Please." Shinichi sighed.

"Ya forgot? Didn't I send ye a message already?"

"Nope."

"Then it must be not sent! I'm going der with Kazuha. Inform neechan and we'll go somewhere, kay? Oh, the train's gonna go again so pick me up in fifteen, gotta go." _Peep._

"Sheesh.." Shinichi sighed as he put his phone on the table.

He puts on his shirt and jacket. Don't forget the jeans. With his white helmet, he finally goes to the Mouri Detective Agency. He rang the bell. "Ran? It's me! Shi-nichi!" he shouted.

"Shinichi?" he heard a voice. Ran opened the door for him. "What is it?" ask Ran to Shinichi. "Heiji and Kazuha are heading here. Let's pick them up together."

"Then I'll get dressed," Ran nods as she goes to her bedroom. _Then I'll get dressed.._ Shinichi blushed. 'It's not the time to think that!' Shinichi thought. "I'm done, let's go." Ran said. Shinichi nods. They go to the station with the motorcycle.

* * *

"Yeayyy!" Heiji smiled as he add some more okonomiyaki to his plate, "Dis okonomiyaki's amazing. Nyum. I need more mayonaise, Kazuha. Give me dat!" He lend his hand to grab mayyonaise. "Ahou! Ye ate like two pounds of mayonnaise, Heiji! Stop!" Kazuha slapped Heiji's hand. "Aw!" Heiji frowned. "Yer not my mo-ther!"

"Hey, Heiji," Shinichi tapped his best friend's shoulder, "Look across this restaurant. There's police cars."

"Ng?" Heiji turned his head, "Yeah. You're right. We should take a look."

After they pay, they went to across the restaurant. Across the restaurant is a clothes store. "I'm sorry, no authorized people can come inside," said an officer. "Oh, Satou-san!" Ran said. "Ran-chan?" the lady asked. "Oh, the Osakan detective and Kudou-kun. Okay, you four can come inside. But don't make any fuss, alright?" Miwako opened the door.

"Huh, Kudo-kun and Hattori-kun?" ask Megure, "What are you guys doing here? I'm always confused why are you always in a case."

"We were eating at the okonomiyaki restaurant across. What's the case?" ask Shinichi, points the victim.

"Kojima Tatsuke. A detective. It's the fourth one. He was shot four times in the chest, leg, and hand. The estimated time of his death is thirty minutes ago, or one o'clock. He was found by the waitress Reiko Yasumi at the fitting room. Apparently the culprit used silencers because the waitress didn't hear any-thing." Said Takagi, looking at his notebook.

"I think this is not the serial murderer doing it," Shinichi said.  
"Why?" ask Megure.  
"Der's no badge in his pocket," said Heiji, opening the victim's pocket. "Hey! Don't touch the victim!" yelled the forensic people.

"Miss Reiko, did'ja remember anything?" ask Heiji.

"Well.. he sees something from the clothes and then he went to the fitting room. After that I think there were two people that went in and out. They're still here. Oh, it's that woman and that man!" she points two people in the crowd. Soon the two people were dragged out from the crowd.

"I didn't do anything!" yelled the girl. "Calm down, miss. What are your names?" ask Shinichi.

"Foreigner. Jane Star. I came here to shop, but I ain't doin' anything!" the woman frowned. "My name is Yoshida Otoboke. I came here to buy a present for my wife."

"Yoshida-san, you really came here to buy a present for your wife?" ask Shinichi.

"Huh—well, yeah," Yoshida said.

"Then why did ya came to the fitting room?" ask Heiji.

"Because.. because I want to—eh! No, because my wife left something there," said Yoshida. "That's strange.. I checked the fitting room always before I closed the store and I haven't found anything yet." Reiko the waitress said. "Uh…"

"Yoshida-san, you're the murderer!" Shinichi said. "Wh-whaa? No. I didn't!" the man said. "Yah. Ya slipped a note memo to a shirt you think the victim will see, and the memo said probably 'come to the fitting room if you're a detective'. And then you killed him with a silencer. An amateur killing.." Heiji smirked.

"You have evidence?"

"Why are you hiding your right hand?" Shinichi asked. Yoshida gasped. He pulled out his right hand. Gunpowder. He closed his hand, and then grinned. "Yeah. I did it. He.. he got me fired. He said I did it, he said I did something wrong. But actually.. it's him. B-But I swear, I didn't do the others! I swear!" His voice starts to get higher. "Please! Believe me!" His eyes meets every person's eyes in the store.

_Click._ Handcuffs. Yoshida was dragged out of the store. "I SWEAR! I SWEAR!" the voice starts to fade away as he dragged.

* * *

"Let's go home," Shinichi said. As he walked, he crashed with the waitress that was holding a cup of coffee. The coffee got on his body and shirt. "Ah! I'm so sorry—let us go to the bathroom, I'll wash it!" Reiko-san panicked.

"It's okay. I'll wash it on my house.."

"Oh, no, it's not! I'll give you my clothes for free!" Reiko said, dragging Shinichi to the toilet. "Ah, it's totally okay.." Shinichi said as Reiko dragged the shower to her body. Reiko turned it on to the bucket. "Ah, I'm terribly sorry.. for your death soon." Reiko-san smirked.

Shinichi blinked. "W-what are you saying?"  
"You didn't understand? I'm the one that kills all detectives," Reiko smiled again, pulling a gun. "I killed all of them. I asked them to solve the death of my sister. But no one replied, including you. So.. annoying. So I start killing them. It's easy as pie. But I didn't expect I'll kill you today. Thanks to Yoshida-san, he killed a detective in my store and you came here. Goodbye, Kudo Shinichi-sama. Heh heh." She puts the gun's mouth on Shinichi's chest. "You're sure killing somebody while there's a police officer?" ask Shinichi. "You thought I'm an ordinary woman? Hell, no." Reiko-san smiled. "So…

"Any last words?"  
"**You're a b******. That's all." Shinichi whispered, as his body collapses on the chair.

"That's for not solving my sister's death, and calling me _that_." Said Reiko.

* * *

The Metantei's body collapses to the ground. There's a hole from his head, and from the hole comes blood. Reiko smirked. _Mission accomplished. It's for you, Masami.. Masami.._ Reiko sobbed. She erased her tears from her eyes. She then cleaned the coffee stain from Shinichi's shirt, and then started to search the exactly same shirt and pants.

Reiko starts to disguise herself as Kudo Shinichi. She even disguised the two bumps on her chest. She wears Shinichi's wig. She comes out. "Oh, Shinichi, you're long!" Ran said. "Sorry!" said Reiko-Shinichi. "So, shall we go?" ask Reiko-Shinichi. "Yas. Of course. Where should we go? We came here laek five times already, Kudo!" said Heiji. "Where's the waitress?" ask Kazuha. "I don't know." Said Reiko-Shinichi.

"Wait! I think I left something there. You guys wait here." Said Reiko-Shinichi as she ran to the toilet. She moved Shinichi's body into the stall. She erased her make up quickly. And then she came out from the toilet, and smiled to Heiji and the others.

"Huh? Uh, Reiko-san, did ya saw Kudo?" ask Heiji.  
"I don't know! I just went to the toilet to pee, before that I washed Kudo-sama's shirt and then he went somewhere I don't know." Said Reiko, shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't feel good.. Let's search Shinichi." Ran gulped. It's the same. The same feeling from Tropical Land. That day. But this time.. it's like it's going to be _permanent_.

"Oi! Shinichi! Where are ya!" screamed Heiji at the toilet.

"Heiji, look! There's.. there's blood!" said Kazuha. "What?!" ask Heiji. He put the blood on his finger. _Shoot. I haven't erased the blood. Oh, well.._ Reiko thought panickly.

"Ah? Looks like someone's in there," Reiko said, pointing the gap below the stall door. "What?! Open it!" Ran yelled. Heiji tried to open it, but it's useless. "Okay, neesan, Kazuha, let's smash dis door!" screamed Heiji.

"One.. two.. three!" shouted Kazuha as the three smashed the door.

Suddenly, Ran's leg felt faint.  
It was Shinichi's body.

"Call the ambulance and police, Kazuha!" yelled Heiji as he rushed to Shinichi's body. "Hai!" Kazuha said as she called the police to come again.

"Is—is he—?" Ran asked, as Heiji felt the pulse on Shinichi's neck.

"I'm sorry, Neechan," whispered Heiji.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Ran, "NOO! No way. No way. Shinichi _will_ live, right? Heiji-kun, look at me!"

Heiji bit his lip.

"Please, tell me, Shinichi is alive!" sobbed Ran.

"I'm very, very sorry to let you see dis, Neesan." Said Heiji, putting his hands on Ran's shoulders.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" screamed Ran as she ran to the outside of the toilet. She sobbed to the wall. "Ran…" Kazuha whispered. "L-leave me alone, p-please, Kazuha," sobbed Ran.

"I understand.." Kazuha nods.

* * *

*author gets bullied* AH! Sorry for killing Shinichi..

So um.. RnR! :D


End file.
